castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Pachislot Akumajō Dracula
Akumajō Dracula (悪魔城ドラキュラ) is a Japan-exclusive pachislot (often mistaken for pachinko) game created by Konami Parlor Entertainment. Released on 5 January 2009. It features characters from Curse of Darkness and stars Trevor Belmont in the leading role. During special modes of play, the players are treated to cinematic scenes that advance the plot of the game. These are original scenes done in the same style as the cut scenes for Curse of Darkness. In 2010, it was followed by Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II. Storyline Although this game has characters who featured in the PS2 Castlevania games, it is not clear if this game has any relationship to other games in the series. It likely recreates the events in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse as it showcases several bosses (such as Alucard, the Doppelganger down to his red tinted attacks, and Dracula's third form). If this is the case, then it would appear that Isaac existed during the events of Dracula's Curse. It is also possible that this game is a stand alone story, meaning a spin-off to the story of Curse of Darkness or Dracula's Curse. The game starts with Trevor going to Dracula's Castle in order to defeat Dracula. Aiding him in his quest is a sorceress named Angela, who is able to take down many enemies at a time and restore Trevor's health and will to continue to fight. Trevor also encounters the time traveler Saint Germain on his mission. He encounters and battles a Succubus, Medusa, Isaac and Zead, who turns out to be Death. Gameplay As a slot game, the basic goal is to get a set of three symbols to constitute a winning sequence. The symbols appear in the reel include red 7's (featuring Trevor's face), blue 7's (featuring Dracula's Castle), yellow stop-watches, watermelons with knives stuck in them, red/blue/black cherries, blue holy water, and a black devil forgemaster crest. The highest paying out set is three sevens. If the 7s are of the same color, it is a big bonus worth 348 credits. If they are of mixed colors, it is a regular bonus worth 59 credits. The next highest set is two yellow-stop watches preceded by either a seven, devil forgemaster crest, or another stopwatch, which is worth 12. Three knife-impaled watermelons is worth 5 credits. There are three sets which are worth a single credit. These are three devil forgemaster crests, a red seven followed by two black cherries, or three cherries, which can be of any color. Three holy waters is worth a replay. Trevor then battles and defeats Dracula. Character Gallery For more artwork, please see category Pachislot06-Trevor Belmont.jpg|Trevor 800px-Pachislot16-Angela Prays.jpg|Angela Pachi Promo3 23 - St. Germain.JPG|Saint Germain Pachislot48-Dracula_Claw.jpg|Dracula Pachi Promo3 33 - Isaac Pulls Chain.JPG|Isaac Pachislot21c-Zead.jpg|Zead Pachi Promo3 42 - Death Grins.JPG|Death Pachi Promo3 39 - Medusa to Strike.JPG|Medusa Pachi Promo3 46 - Succubus Points.JPG|Succubus Pachislot20-Skeleton.jpg|Skeleton Pachi-Skeleton-ALT.png|Comical Skeleton External Videos Music from the game with a slide show. * Trailer Movie * Promotional Movie Related Products * Pachislot Akumajō Dracula Original Soundtrack - The soundtrack for this game. * Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II - The followup to this game. * Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden - Rhythm game featuring a song from this game. * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Some character designs were based on those in this game. * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Some character designs were based on those in this game. * Castlevania: The Medal - Another Castlevania slot machine. * Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles - Dracula's design comes from this game. * KPE Dream Master - KPE character's mobile social card battle game. External Links *KPE Official Site (Internet Archive) *KPE Mobile Phone Pachislot Game Appli Site *Pop'n Music Trezire de Spirit Song *Pachibee (Play Video) *Nico Nico Douga Video Playlist (Japanese, requires registration) *Virtual Pachislot-Pachinko Tour de:Pachislot Akumajō Dracula Category:Games Category:Dracula Pachislot Category:Casino Games